


Bunny Habits

by sarcasticdevotee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, non-explicit bunny mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevotee/pseuds/sarcasticdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crimson and Ennui end up meeting none other than DJ at the pet store, an unlikely friendship begins to be formed amid the three. Well, that, and Bunny and Loki seemed to be forging more than just a friendship in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised draft of a fic I originally posted on ffn. The original draft was posted on November 16th, 2015.

Ennui had an innate ability that never failed to somewhat amuse Crimson. Whenever they were around animals, they would suddenly flock to him without fail. In fact, that's how  
they ended up "adopting" Loki, the pet bunny they had gotten during their season of the Ridonculous Race. Today was no different. As they ended up visiting a pet shop, Loki in Ennui's arms, animals were basically pinging off of their cages in an attempt to get to the goth. Crimson glanced over to her boyfriend and mused dryly:

"I never would have thought I was dating Tarzan, the ape man."

"I'll take that as a compliment," was his equally dry response.

As the two strolled slowly over to look at the birds, they watched as the birds nearly slammed into the glass to get to Ennui, which caused Loki to stare at the avians in confusion. Even now, the mascara sporting bunny still hadn't gotten used to his owner's animal habits, and it was still pretty jarring.

The two noticed the presence of someone joining them at the birds, but neither spoke to them. They saw no reason to, at least. Crimson, however, did look over and notice that  
the other person, a young JamaicanCanadian male, was holding a rabbit in his arms just like Ennui was.

The tall stranger looked over to the goths before smiling and saying, "Awww. Your bunny's so cute!"

Ennui and Crimson shared a look before the latter spoke to the boy and said, "He's a symbol of plague, pestilence, and death."

The boy stared at them when she gave that response. That was definitely an odd way for someone to mention their rabbit, wasn't it? Definitely.

"Well, he's an adorable symbol of plague, pestilence, and death," was the stranger's reply to them.

"...Thanks," was Ennui's dry reply as he turned to look at the other rabbit owner.

The boy looked them over a bit longer before asking, "Uh, this might not be none of my business, but weren't you guys from the Ridonculous Race?"

"That depends," Crimson replied, crossing her arms dully, "Aren't you a member of that Total Drama show?"

"One and the same!" he grinned, situating his bunny in his arms and extending a hand out to the two. "The name's DJ. It's nice to meet you two."

"Charmed," Ennui replied, not looking any more thrilled than usual to make DJ's acquaintance.

"Don't mind him," was Crimson's equally bored sounding addition. "He's not the most chipper person in the world." Of course, neither was she.

"True," was her boyfriend's simple confirmation.

"Ah, it's fine," DJ sweetly shrugged. "You can't be chipper all the time, I guess."

It was at this point that Loki's cold stare that reminded others of his owners penetrated Bunny's sweet gaze that reminded others of her own owner. Both rabbits struggled a bit in  
their owners's arms, causing all attention to go down to the rabbits.

"What are they doing?" Crimson asked, not seeming to necessarily care perse, but definitely curious enough as to why they were struggling to escape their owners.

"I think they wanna play, honestly," was DJ's response with a shrug. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"I guess," was Ennui's response.

Both tall boys scooped down to gently let their rabbits down to play. After a few moments of sniffing each other, the two rabbits began to playfully jump around and tussle with  
one another, the three humans watching in amusement.

Well, amusement in DJ's part, anyway.

"Aw, they're getting along great!" the tall football player exclaimed with a grin. "That's so cute!"

"Yes, that's indeed cute," Crimson replied before closing her eyes and uttering, "Ew."

It was then that the three's attention was turned to the bird cage again by a sudden loud bang on the glass. A parakeet, once again trying to get to Ennui and his animal magnetism of sorts, caused it to accidentally slam into the glass. To all three of their relief, it hadn't hurt itself in its sudden attempt.

"I think it likes you," DJ remarked, turning towards Ennui. "Thinking about getting a bird for a pet?"

"No," Ennui shook his head. "We're just here on a celebration of our cold black hearts."

DJ blinked at Ennui, causing Crimson to explain, "A 'date.'"

"Ahhh," he nodded, before saying, "Still, man. I don't think I've seen someone with so much attention from animals as you, man."

"...Is that a compliment?" was Ennui's response.

"...Yes?"

"Hm," was Ennui's response before asking. "Didn't you have some kind of animal curse when you were on that Total Drama show?"

DJ awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I think that was just some bad juju or something. Ever since I've gotten off the show, animals have been fine around me."

As DJ explained this, Crimson's attention turned to Bunny and Loki, as her eyes widened just slightly.

"You may have unknowingly lifted the curse on your own," was Ennui's response. "Often curses have less to do with their curses and more to do with someone's state of mind upon  
learning about the curse."

"So you're saying I was exaggerating it so much that it was manifesting physically or somethin'?" was DJ's curious question.

The goth shook his head, "No. Curses are definitely real. You just had the strength to deflect the curse."

"Huh," he mused for a moment before smiling."Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

"Whatever," Ennui's tone and expression hadn't changed much during this entire exchange, but in his own way, he did seem to be enjoying talking to DJ.

However, their conversation was brought to a halt when they heard Crimson utter, "You might want to look at this."

Ennui and DJ turned to face Bunny and Loki, as DJ's eyes widened and Crimson flatly and comically reached her hand up to cover Ennui's eyes.

"Bunny!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"It looks like they're procreating," was Crimson's matter-of-fact answer.

Well, yeah, that much was obvious.

Ennui gently moved Crimson's hand out of his face and turned to DJ, "It looks like there's a possibility that we might be inlaws."

"Inlaws?" DJ repeated, still looking in horror at Bunny and Loki.

"Yes," was Ennui's flat response. "Perhaps we should schedule a… 'play date' for Loki and your own rabbit, perhaps."

Crimson looked up at DJ and then looked back over at Ennui, "Or maybe we'll bring Loki over when the baby bunnies are born."

Ennui shared a glance with his girlfriend before looking over at DJ's mortified expression.

"That's probably for the best," Ennui finally replied.


End file.
